


A Different Homecoming

by Cat2000



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from Spider-Man: Homecoming and are making nothing from this story. We are not lawyers- any inaccuracies of laws and consequences should be ignored.Summary: A boy needs a father. Sometimes a father needs a son.





	A Different Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking of a teenager; AU  
> Authors: Cat2000 and Hope1iz

Saying that he hadn't been unpleasantly surprised by discovering that Vulture was actually Liz's father would have been a complete and utter lie, Peter knew. Sadly, he didn't really have anyone he could lie to about it. He didn't even have anyone he could tell the truth to about it; that it had caught him completely flat-footed and sent spears of fear traveling down his spine. The hair on his arm had stood up at one point. But the only people he could tell were Ned (and he'd told him as soon as possible) and Tony Stark...who he really couldn't tell, since no one would pick up the dang phone! He really missed Karen right about now. Alas, she was stuck in the suit that Mr. Stark had retrieved after the ferry debacle. Peter was on his own; except for Ned, of course. Ned, who was currently hitting redial repeatedly in an attempt to get hold of Happy so that they could warn them about impending Vulture attack on Stark property.

 

Adrian Toomes had warned him to stay out of his business. Had all but threatened him and everyone he cared about. He didn't warn him to stay away from Liz, but that was either implied, or he had something else in mind to keep his daughter away from Peter. Peter didn't know. The important thing to remember was that he'd been threatened. So perhaps chasing after him like he was currently doing wasn't the wisest move on his part. He couldn't not chase after him, though. He was the only one that knew what was going on currently and so was the only one able to try and stop it. When he got to the abandoned warehouse, he couldn't help but grimace. _Of course_ , it was an abandoned warehouse. Where else would a homicidal, genius inventor, intent on carrying out nefarious deeds, go to? He quietly and carefully walked into the building, eyes and ears open and listening for ambush. It wasn't until he was in the middle of the structure, looking at what appeared to be a table of Toomes' inventions in front of him, that he realized... the four main pillars of the building were rigged to be blown apart. This building was going to come down with him under it (and all the evidence) if he didn't do something to stop it right at that second!

 

Peter began to work feverishly to keep the pillars from being blown out. It would have been easier with the suit. Sweat pants, hoodie and stocking cap really weren't aerodynamic and were hindering him slightly... but he'd have to make do. His attention was fully on preventing the building from coming down. Everything else was a distant second in his awareness.

 

Toomes had found the phone Peter had left in his car, but rather than tossing it, he'd left it in place. Spider-Man... the costumed guy who'd been giving him and his men so much grief...was a kid the same age as his daughter. Fighting a kid...preparing to _kill_ a kid...didn't sit right with him. It turned his stomach. And if he stopped to think about how many dangerous stunts Spider-Man had pulled even in the short space of time they'd become enemies....

 

Toomes didn't plan to pull the building down. He wasn't planning to attack Peter. Hell, he didn't even plan to hurt the kid...save for something he was fairly sure would be more of a deterrent than anything else.

 

While Peter was busy with the pillars, Toomes approached quietly from behind. In his hands was a collar, made from alien technology, one that would render a super at...well, at the level of an ordinary human. It wouldn't cause any undue damage, but it would allow Toomes to get the upper hand.

 

Moving quickly while Peter was occupied, Toomes snapped the collar around the kid's neck.

 

Peter's eyes widened as suddenly, he felt weak like he hadn't since before...before he'd got bitten by the spider. "No... no... nonono..." he began to mutter frantically, as he realized he wasn't going to be able to stop it. The building was going to come down and bury everything. It took a few seconds longer for him to realize exactly why he didn't have his powers anymore and his hands reached up to futilely claw at the collar. He turned around, frightened eyes rising to look into the eyes of his 'mortal enemy'; or at least the man he thought was his mortal enemy. "The...the building is going to fall on us...you need to let me..." he blurted, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

 

"It won't fall," Toomes answered. "I weakened the pillars, but it's not enough to bring them crashing down if there's no added stress." Unable not to respond to the fear in the teenager's eyes, he added, "I'm not going to hurt you."

 

"You're going to kill me...you promised as much in the car..." Peter couldn't stop himself from blurting, his fear overtaking his ability to filter himself. Not that he was all that good at filtering himself anyway. (He was pretty sure Bucky Barnes was still confused over the whole questioning of his metal arm and such).

 

"No, kid. I'm not. I figured threatening you would make you wise up and realise you can't take on the world." Shaking his head, Toomes added, "I didn't figure you'd be that stubborn. If you won't care about your own safety, that's fine. _I'll_ make you care."

 

Peter's eyes widened, and he got an almost offended look on his face. Almost because the fear was still the predominant emotion. "I'm not stubborn! You were selling dangerous weapons to bad guys! And I couldn't just stand by and not do anything! Not like I did with..." Peter suddenly shot up and swallowed hard. "...And I care about my safety..." This declaration wasn't quite as heated or confident. Since Mr. Stark - Tony- also seemed convinced he didn't care about his own safety, he was beginning to wonder what the adults in his life were seeing that he wasn't.

 

Toomes recognised the reaction and he reached out, placing his hand gently on Peter's shoulder. "Everything I've seen you do...I'd be worried if an _adult_ was doing it. You're fifteen, kid. You want to change the world, but you're gonna kill yourself doing it." He used his hand on Peter's shoulder to wrap his arm around the teenager, beginning to lead the kid over to his workbench.

 

Peter eyed the workbench nervously, not able to stop himself from beginning to fidget and try and squirm away. "Please don't torture me! I know Mr. Stark was tortured and he became Iron Man, but I don't think I could do so good without my powers and you took those away from me!" He whimpered.

 

"Kid...." Toomes turned fully to face him. "You're younger than my daughter. We might be on opposing sides, but I'm not going to hurt you. What I _am_ going to do is give you a spanking. Seems to me it's about time someone stepped up."

 

"What?!" Peter squawked. "You can't do that! That's...that's..." Peter didn't know what to say. Even his uncle Ben, as strict as he was, had never spanked Peter. To his recollection, Peter had never been spanked. Of course, now that he was Spider-Man, he didn't think it would really have any type of impact on him beyond being embarrassing. "I don't think it'd work anyway!" he tried to argue his way out of it. "Spider strength and healing and all...."

 

Raising his eyebrows, Toomes tapped the collar around the kid's neck. "Maybe it wouldn't be effective if this wasn't around your neck."

 

"Oh...." Peter's look of hopeful defiance fell as he realized he was just a normal kid now. A scrawny normal kid who had an older, stronger male holding him in place. He swallowed again. "...Please don't spank me..." he whispered, the fear in his voice this time for a completely different reason. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Toomes... and he had a feeling if the man went through with his threat, Peter would be thoroughly embarrassed by the end.

 

Toomes chose not to respond to that. If he stood arguing with the kid, they'd be at it all night. Fact was, he _liked_ Peter. And having the kid keep coming after him was forcing him to take a good long look at himself. He didn't like what he saw, but before he turned himself in, he was going to make damned sure the kid didn't keep putting himself in danger.

 

Taking a seat on the chair by the workbench, Toomes deposited Peter across his lap, easily holding the teenager in place.

 

"Nononononono," Peter whispered to himself and tensed up. He knew he was no match in size or strength with the collar on and Toomes' grip was secure. Why oh why did he insist on coming here alone? Mr. Stark had told him to let him and the officials handle it. They were working on the case. He'd been told to leave it _alone_. Why couldn't he just _listen_ for once? Now he'd been captured by the 'bad guy' and was about to receive the _first spanking of his life_ , ever.

 

Toomes wrapped his arm around Peter's waist, drawing the kid tight against his stomach so there'd be no chance of him falling, and then tugged his pants and underwear down. He didn't start swatting immediately, taking a moment or two to rub the teenager's lower back in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

 

Peter wasn't reassured. In fact, when he felt the cold night air on his backside, he began to thrash frantically in an attempt to get away. He didn't think Toomes was a predator of the sort he'd been warned about from the time he was old enough to say 'stranger danger', but this whole entire freakin night was shaping up to be a whole lot of things he hadn't thought possible. "Noooooo..." he wailed, trying to claw his way free.

 

Toomes tightened his grip on the kid and lifted his free hand, bringing it down in a firm smack. He didn't put a lot of force behind the swat...certainly not anything like his full strength...but he knew it would be felt as he delivered another swat.

 

Peter continued to squirm for a few more moments before the swats penetrated his fear and he could actually respond to the pain. "Oooow!" He threw both hands behind him in an effort to cover his backside, before beginning to squirm even more frantically in an effort to free himself. Now he wasn't afraid of Toomes 'predator' possibilities. He was afraid for his backside and its ability to be able to sit come the end of the night.

 

Toomes didn't waste any time, taking hold of Peter's hands and holding them out of the way, against his back. He continued the swats down to the teenager's thighs and then began again from the top, his grip still tight and firm, not letting Peter squirm off his lap.

 

"Please stop...please _...it hurts_!" Peter couldn't help but whimper, even as he tried valiantly not to begin crying. He continued to struggle to free himself, but he wasn't moving very much, Toomes' grip too strong and secure, and he was beginning to tire, so the struggling was becoming feeble.

 

"I know, kid." Toomes completed a second circuit and began a third, going a bit harder and faster. "The path you're on, though? You're gonna wind up in a lot more pain than getting your butt smacked will give you. Not every bad guy you face is gonna be like me, kid. They find out you're a kid? You'll wind up in a far worse position than this."

 

" _W....worse_?" Peter didn't really understand how it could be worse, having his bottom smacked over and over till the sting became a non-stopping throb. "You....you're trying to _protect_ me?" he asked skeptically, even as he continued to feebly fight being held in place. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to continue to fight much longer, though, and his voice sounded close to tears as well. Peter closed his eyes tight. He was about to lose all control over everything. _What kind of hero was he, if the bad guy could bring him down by spanking him_?

 

"Fighting a kid...a boy young enough to be my son...wasn't in the cards," Toomes replied, beginning to focus more swats to Peter's sit spots and thighs. "You think everyone would go easy on you and _not_ take you out when you came at them full throttle? If someone else gets the drop on you like I did, you might not survive with just a sore backside."

 

“ _Why do you care_?!” Peter couldn’t help but ask, as his voice caught in his throat and the first tears began to fall. His squirms were little more than twitches by this point.

 

"Because I like you. Because you saved Liz. Because _no one else_ is pulling you back," Toomes replied. "I might not be a good man...but seeing you so bent on what you want to do, even if it ends in you getting hurt...or worse? I don't want to see that happen. And I'm not gonna fight you."

 

“ _I don’t know what you want from me_...” Peter choked out, the tears falling freely now, though he’d managed to keep from sobbing.

 

"I want you to stay alive. I want you to stay out of danger," Toomes answered, tightening his hold on the teenager. "I don't want you to _get hurt_ because the next guy you go after doesn't care that you're a kid."

 

Peter groaned. That answered his question, but didn’t give him any idea of what Toomes wanted him to do. “Noooo...” He squirmed weakly and tried to get his hands loose. “What do you want me to do?” His bottom was so sore, he’d promise anything if it would get Toomes to let him go.

 

"I want you to stop with the dangerous stunts," Toomes replied. "I want you to stop risking your life. Hell, I want you to have the chance to _be_ a kid. Instead of taking the weight of the whole world on your shoulders."

 

“Now you sound like Mr. Stark...” Peter complained. “He wanted me to stop going after you and tried to stop me by taking my suit...but I’ll prove I don’t need it!” Peter tried to sound defiant, but between the tears and confusion, he just sounded like a scared kid.

 

"You don't need the suit," Tommes said, swatting a fraction harder and faster. "You need someone to take you in hand and stop you destroying yourself. Because that's what's gonna happen, kid. If you keep doing this, you'll end up killing yourself."

 

The harder, faster swats were more than he could take. Wailing, Peter stretched his legs out, kicking once, twice, three times before he slumped and just sobbed. He’d promise to listen and do what Toomes said, but he knew that would be a lie. There was nothing he could say to convince the older man. And he was so confused. “Why do you care...?” he repeated in a whisper. “...I’m trying to be good...I want to be good....”

 

"You _are_ good." Toomes stopped the spanking and began to gently rub Peter's lower back. "Why do you think I'm trying to save you from yourself, kid? I know you want to do what's right, but it's not worth it if you're getting yourself hurt."

 

“Normally I don’t get hurt...” Peter continued to cry. “Or at least it doesn’t last long....” He took several quivering breaths, focusing on the gentle rubbing. “I can’t stop helping people, daddy.... not when they _need_ me!” Peters voice was high pitched and afraid, positive the spanking would begin again, since he hadn’t promised to stop. He didn’t even realize what he’d called Toomes.

 

Toomes winced at the name; not because it bothered him, but because it felt _good_. "I know you can't, kid." He continued to gently rub the teenager's back. "But there are people who are gonna try to hurt you. It might not last long, but I know you still get hurt. Liz told me what happened...you fell down an elevator shaft."

 

“I stopped myself before it was too late! I saved everyone!” Peter sobbed, feeling completely misunderstood. “Wh... what can I do?”

 

"You don't disregard your safety," Toomes replied. "You might be stronger...harder to hurt...but what if someone else gets the drop on you? If I figured out how to make you weaker...vulnerable...someone else could do the same. Someone who would use that to get rid of you for good."

 

“But if I’m being safe, that means I can’t help...” Peter whispered then slumped even further in dejection.

 

"It doesn't mean you can't help," Toomes said. "It means you _have_ help. You don't try to go it alone."

 

“I tried to get help going after you and got ignored...” There was a definite pout in Peter’s voice. “They were working on it and didn’t tell me.... Mr. Stark said I shouldn’t have gotten involved. _You_ think I shouldn’t have either.”

 

"I think you're lucky I'm a father," Toomes said. "Hell, kid, I _like_ you. First time I saw Spider-Man, though, all I saw was someone interfering in what I was doing. If I hadn't realised who you were, this wouldn't be happening. I might have put you down. And then I really would have never forgiven myself."

 

“You’re not a killer...” Peter objected. “Even if you didn’t find out I was Spider-Man.”

 

"I've been selling weapons to bad guys, kid," Toomes pointed out. "Even if I didn't kill anyone myself...I knew what the weapons were being used for. I saw what they did to you."

 

Peter sniffled. “You did bad things, but you aren’t bad...you coulda hurt me a lot worse. Stead of just...spanking me....”

 

"I spanked you because I want you to stay alive, kid," Toomes said. "Because I like you. Because you're important. Because someone's gotta rein you in."

 

“I don’t listen real good, apparently...” Peter sniffled. “You’re the first one to physically try and stop me...” he admitted.

 

"I was hoping you wouldn't try to come after me...that you'd listen when I warned you off...but I didn't really expect you to," Toomes said, still gently stroking over Peter's lower back. "I'm serious about you staying safe and not getting hurt. Not doing those dangerous stunts."

 

“How you planning on stopping me?” Peter meant to sound defiant. Meant to. He sounded more resigned and tired and curious. “Mr. Stark taking my suit didn’t stop me. And I’m not scared of you! Not anymore, at least....” He sounded a little sheepish at the last. He had been scared when Toomes first got him and he knew the older man knew it.

 

"Well, I figure _this_ works." Toomes gently patted Peter's backside. "This spanking isn't going to be a one-time thing."

 

“You’re gonna spank me again?!” Peters voice went up an octave and cracked. “I’ll never be able to sit right again!” He whimpered.

 

"If necessary," Toomes answered. "If you keep on pulling those dangerous stunts. Acting like it doesn't matter what happens to you...that you're invincible."

 

“Not invincible...amazing!” Peter snarked, then winced because snarking probably wasn’t such a good idea in his current position. He sniffled again. “You’d have to be around and not leave me or ignore me, to do that....” It was almost a dare. He figured that there was no way Toomes would stick around once he’d sold the stuff and got his money. After all, Liz was leaving for college and he’d want to lay low, so he couldn’t get caught and Peter _knew who he was_.

 

“I know who you are...” Peter whimpered, suddenly realizing that he might end up a prisoner for the rest of his life because there was no way Toomes would trust him to keep this secret. _He_ wouldn’t trust _himself_ to keep it secret.

 

"And I know who you are," Toomes pointed out, his hand still gently rubbing Peter's lower back. "But it's not gonna be something I tell anyone else." He took a deep breath. "As for leaving or ignoring you? That's not gonna happen, son."

 

"Everyone leaves eventually...or avoids me..." Peter muttered, thinking of his parents, then his Uncle Ben dying.... and Mr. Stark trying to distance himself, whether he thought it was better for Peter or not... the only one who was still with him and didn't avoid him was his Aunt May. Aunt May would not have been happy with what he'd been doing lately; no more than Mr. Stark had been. No more than Mr. Toomes apparently was. "I really messed up everything..." He sniffled. He hadn't attempted to get his hands free or get loose since he'd given up and submitted to the spanking. Now, he hesitantly turned one of his hands, as if seeking reassurance that he hadn't messed up as badly as he was afraid. The fact he was seeking reassurance from his 'enemy' - the man who had just roasted his bottom - was lost on him. Right now, he was just a kid in need of a father; and Toomes was acting very father-like at the moment.

 

Toomes took a gentle hold of Peter's hand, lightly squeezing it. "You didn't mess everything up, kid. I'm not saying you went about it the right way, especially in regards to endangering yourself, but you've made me see the cost in what I've been doing. I won't leave you," he said again.

 

Peter found himself believing Toomes and relaxed noticeably. "I... I guess you're right about me endangering myself..." he offered hesitantly. He didn't want to say he was wrong to have gone after Toomes, although after all Mr. Stark's warnings and then Toomes himself taking exception to the dangerous actions, he didn't know how he could say he hadn't been wrong at least in his execution of trying to stop Toomes. Still...the older man had a valid concern and Peter knew every other adult in his life would agree with him (even if they wouldn't have turned him over their knee). "You'd really..." He swallowed and couldn't help but wiggle his backside uncomfortably. "...If I went after bad guys again?"

 

"Yeah, kid. If you pull another dangerous stunt, act like you're invincible...." Toomes firmly patted his backside. "I'll turn you over my knee. Just like this."

 

Peter slumped and sighed melodramatically, as only a fifteen-year-old could. "Okay..." he said reluctantly, before asking, "...How can you stay and not leave? Every FBI person in New York is looking for you...." He winced, knowing at least part of that was because of him.

 

"I'm gonna turn myself in, kid," Toomes answered. "Maybe I can make a plea bargain that'll get me a reduced sentence in exchange for the information I have."

 

Peter twisted enough that he could look up into Toomes' face, his own clearly showing his surprise. "You're gonna give yourself up?" he whispered, eyes wide with a hint of hope. If Toomes turned himself in and gave information, before anything worse happened, maybe he really would be able to be around. Peter felt a moment's happiness for Liz, but he couldn't help but feel selfishly happier for himself.

 

"Yeah." Toomes held eye contact with Peter, letting the teenager see his honesty and sincerity. "I won't give anything away about your identity, but if it's at all possible to make sure you can still see me...even if it's a case of being under house arrest...I'll make it happen."

 

Peter bit his lip. "If...if you can do that...I'll promise to come see you every night after I patrol. We can talk and... maybe you can give advice and stuff..." he offered hesitantly. Just because Toomes was worried now and taking an active part in showing that worry didn't mean the man wanted to 'adopt' him. Peter knew he could come on a bit strong. The fact Mr. Stark started backpedaling the other way as soon as Peter began to latch on to him was proof of that.

 

"It doesn't have to be only after you patrol," Toomes said. "If you have time during the day as well...I'd like to see you as often as possible, son. After all, you're half the reason I'm doing this."

 

"I dunno if Liz will appreciate me coming ‘round all the time, _to see her dad_..." Peter giggled. ".... But maybe she won't mind much. After tonight, she prolly won't want to date me ever again..." He sighed sadly. He'd really liked Liz.

 

"She'll probably be disappointed in me too." Toomes was resigned to that fact. He decided to be a bit more honest with the kid. "I know I'm not really the best kind of role model...and you do have your Aunt. And Tony Stark. But...way I figure it...you've got a father-shaped hole. I'd like to fill it." Simple. Honest. Heartfelt. Toomes had chosen to change himself for Peter.

 

"She loves you. I think she'll be proud you have the guts to stop and turn around to do the right thing..." Peter stated confidently. That's how he would feel. Yeah, he might be initially disappointed, but the fact Toomes was turning himself in when there was no way he'd be caught otherwise (well, unless Peter told, but given Peter needing to keep his own identity secret, that wouldn't necessarily make a difference)...that was something to be proud of. "You really want to be my dad?" Peter asked quietly, uncertainty and hope vying for equal position in his tone.

 

"I do. Really want to be your dad," Toomes answered. "You don't have to agree, though. I know I've done bad things. And we were on opposite sides. But it doesn't mean I don't care about you."

 

"You just spanked me cuz I was doing dangerous stuff.... stead of letting a building fall on me and using the chance to get away. It's obvious you care bout me..." Peter sniffled. "...I... I think having you be a dad would be awesome, Mr. Toomes..." he whispered. "...Even if it does mean I get spanked sometimes..."

 

"When it's necessary." Toomes gently squeezed his hand. "It also means you don't have to call me 'Mr. Toomes' anymore," he prompted gently. He'd _liked_ it when Peter had slipped and called him 'daddy'. The agreement made him want to wrap his arms around the teenager and hug him, but he wasn't sure how that would be taken.

 

Peter bit his lip again. He hadn't realized what he'd called Toomes before- it had just slipped out because of high emotion- but it didn't mean it wasn't an honest feeling at the time. Now that he knew Toomes wanted to be a father to him, he found himself wanting to call the older man Daddy. He hadn't had anyone he could call that in forever. Plus, he was fifteen. That was too old to use that term, wasn't it? Of course, Liz used that term; but it was different for girls, wasn't it? "Liz calls you Daddy..." he started out hesitantly, ready to be told that he should use Dad or Pop or Sir instead. If only because Liz called her father Daddy and she might not want to share the term.

 

"Which means that you can use that, too, son," Toomes said. "Whatever you want to call me will make me happy."

 

"Okay....Daddy..." Peter tested the term out and found himself smiling. "I came here to catch you...stead you caught me...and now I have a father. This has been a wild night..." Peter sounded a bit overwhelmed.

 

Toomes smiled at the name. "I didn't expect to gain a son...not when I first saw Spider-Man... but I'm glad I have." He carefully pulled Peter's clothing in place and then helped the teenager up, so he could hug him tightly.

 

Peter held onto Toomes tightly, not only to get his feet under him again- his loss of abilities was making the simplest of activities a bit more dizzying- but because it just felt good having a father-figure who wanted to hold onto him _with an actual hug_. He buried his face against the older man's chest and just held tight and breathed deeply, trying not to start crying again at the fact he was wanted.

 

Toomes tightened his arms around Peter, a bit surprised at how much he wanted this... _wanted_ the kid. He pulled the teenager closer, pretty much settling Peter on his lap instead of over, and just cuddled him.

 

Peter was happy enough to sit on _his father's_ lap. He was more than happy he wasn't having to fight the older man. He wasn't even bothered by being powerless and vulnerable to him, now that Toomes had decided he was his kid now instead of his enemy. He just snuggled as close as he could, soaking up the affection.

 

Toomes didn't loosen his hold on Peter, stroking his new son's hair and down over his back, letting himself press a kiss to the teenager's head. "I've got you, son," he murmured, the words as much to reassure himself as well as Peter.

 

"Feels good..." Peter admitted. "...Glad you got me...glad you caught me...." He sniffled again and pressed closer. He yawned, then blushed "...Feel tireder than usual... sorry."

 

Keeping one arm wrapped around Peter, unwilling to let his new son go, Toomes carefully removed the collar from around his neck. "You'll feel better now, son."

 

Peter nodded, already feeling a lot better with the collar not inhibiting his powers. He didn't get up, though. He continued to snuggle as his strength and abilities returned. And he continued to defer to Toomes, even though now he could easily fight off the other man. Now he didn't want to. "Thanks, daddy..." he whispered.

 

Toomes wrapped his arms tightly around his son, fully content to cuddle Peter. "I love you," he whispered, kissing his son's head. "I love you...and you're my kid now."

 

"...Me too..." Peter mumbled against his father's chest and just snuggled some more, the emotional stress of the night making him reluctant to let go. Despite the collar no longer being a factor, he was still sleepy and found himself closing his eyes and nodding off, trusting that Toomes would keep him safe and not let him fall on the floor or anything else bad happen.

 

Toomes held onto the teenager, just touching or stroking his hair and back, making sure his kid was safe in his arms. Presently, he freed one arm from his kid so he could take out his phone...so he could keep his promise to his son. He watched Peter's sleeping face as he dialed and waited for the other person to pick up. "Mr. Stark? This is Adrian Toomes here...."

 

***

 

Peter flung himself out over the New York City streets, his web catching at the last moment and propelling him forward instead of letting him fall to his death 200 feet below. He was after another bank robber that somehow had got hold of stolen tech and nearly destroyed the bank. Where was all this stolen tech coming from anyway? Peter winced as he felt the burn on his shoulder twinge. He wouldn't put it past Justin Hammer. The creep had gotten out of jail (somehow) on good behavior and had immediately started trying to make weapons that could take out 'supers'. For the 'good of the people', according to all press releases and the General who had backed his release...Peter knew it was because they wanted a way to take out Tony, though. Frustrating was what it was. Finally seeing his opening, he flung himself down in front of the escaping vehicle, startling the driver to swerve and flip over the curb. "Oops. I hope you buckled up!" he quipped, even as he quickly webbed the occupants of the car so that they couldn't move even a finger to use the weapon they still had. He glanced up and noticed the News Helicopter that had been following him and the escape vehicle from the moment they left the bank. "Dang it..." He sighed. He pulled out his phone while waiting for the police to show up. "I caught them, and the police are gonna be taking them to jail. If you want to claim the weapon, you'll need to get here before they do..." He stopped as he heard the thrusters overhead and Iron Man landed a few feet away from him.

 

"You should have called me as soon as you realized they had the tech, kid. You know I don't like you going after fellas with big guns. You aren't indestructible..." Tony said sternly, even as he went and retrieved the weaponry, removing something from the stock that made it power off and become little more than a fancy paper-weight.

 

"I didn't think I had time!" Peter whined.

 

Tony flipped his face-plate up. "Don't think that your dad will accept that as an excuse. You better go check in with him before you find yourself grounded for the week..." he teased gleefully, thankful that he didn't have to play the big bad and discipline the kid.

 

"Yes, sir..." Peter sighed and began heading in the direction of his 'second' home.

 

Adrian Toomes had indeed turned himself over to Tony, the night he had 'adopted' Peter. At first, Tony was skeptical of his 'change of heart', but after Toomes had given every bit of information he had on every single bad guy that had bought weapons from him, or requested to buy weapons from him- as well as giving over all the tech he had stolen or created- the billionaire had been convinced that the man was legit trying to turn over a new leaf. So, he had helped. He'd got him the best lawyers, spoken on Toomes' behalf; and at the end of the day, the judge had decided that house arrest would be more beneficial to society as a whole than shoving him into an overcrowded jail. At least with house arrest, he could do projects for Tony Stark, make use of his high intelligence, be useful to society instead of just a drain. And he was able to continue being a father to Liz and now to Peter.

 

To that end, every day, Peter checked in after his patrols in the evening; and often times several times throughout the day just to talk. Normally, Peter looked forward to checking in. They'd talk. Maybe do something together. Tonight, though? He'd taken a lot of risks that his father wouldn't appreciate or tolerate. And it had been caught on news. His phone rang. "Hello? Yes, Aunt May. I'm okay. I'm heading over to Dad's now... I'm sure if you want to call him and talk to him, he won't mind. He likes to take your opinion into consideration when he's laying down the law..." Peter sighed as he listened to his Aunt chiding. He groaned when she said good-bye in order to call Toomes.

 

"I'm so dead..." he moaned, as he went into an alley to change into street clothes... then left to go hop on a bus to visit his father.

 

***

 

Toomes thoroughly enjoyed spending time with all of his family. It was a relief, to him, how quickly his wife and daughter had accepted Peter, although he suspected things were still a bit awkward between his son and daughter. Still, his family had forgiven him for his crimes. Even if society didn't trust him, the people that mattered did.

 

Having spent most of the day working on a bedroom for Peter if his son ever wanted to stay over (Toomes hadn't told the teenager that; he wanted it to be a surprise), he'd come to see the news later...actually after Peter's aunt had called him to tell him what his son had been up to. He hadn't told either his wife or Liz about Peter's identity...but he was fairly certain his wife at least suspected, especially considering he didn't do such a good job of hiding his reactions when he finally did catch the news.

 

"Do you want me to postpone dinner for a bit?" Doris asked her husband.

 

***

 

Peter hopped off the bus and looked at his watch. The news would have just ended right about now. Which meant his father knew what had happened. He winced again as the burn on his arm twinged. It was taking a lot longer to heal than it normally would. He wondered what exactly was in that weapon, anyway. Shaking his head, he began to walk down the block toward the house. Liz drove up beside him and rolled down the window. "I thought tonight was your aunt's night for dinner?" Liz called out through the window.

 

"I need to talk to dad about something, so she said she'd take tomorrow night..." Peter said with a tiny smile, unable to hide his nerves.

 

"Well, you should have called me. I'd have given you a lift!" Liz grinned at her 'little' brother. It had been awkward at first, the new relationship status... but it had been more difficult for Peter than her, to be honest. She'd always liked Peter, but she hadn't really considered him boyfriend material until he'd asked her to Homecoming... and then when he'd just left with little to no explanation, that interest had dried up quick. She knew Peter still had a slight crush on her, but he was getting over it, slowly. She frowned as she finally took note of his nerves. "You in trouble with daddy?"

 

"Uh huh..." Peter sighed as they reached the house. He watched as Liz pulled into the drive and parked the car, waiting for her on the sidewalk so that they could walk in together.

 

Liz shook her head and gave Peter a sympathetic pat on the back. "It only stings for an hour at most...it'll be okay," she empathized. She knew full well how her father handled things if his kid was really 'in trouble'. And by the look on Peter's face, the kid was really 'in trouble'. Opening the front door, she motioned Peter ahead of her, then called out, "Daddy! We're home!"

 

It was just as well his kids had chosen that moment to walk in, otherwise Toomes would have been on the phone, frantically trying to reach his kid. As it was, he walked over to give both his children a tight hug.

 

"Liz, come help me in the kitchen for a bit?" Doris requested.

 

Toomes smiled at his daughter and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "You okay, kid?" he whispered.

 

Peter gave Toomes a woebegone look. "Got my arm burned by whatever that gun was...it's still hurting..." he admitted reluctantly. While being hurt would get him sympathy and hugs and affection, the fact it wasn't healing quickly like normal, when he'd got the burn because he'd taken some really risky chances? Would guarantee his butt would be sore before the night was out.

 

Toomes pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, hiding his stab of worry. "I'll take you upstairs and have a look. I've got something to show you anyway." He wrapped his arm tightly around Peter's shoulders and began to walk with his son upstairs.

 

Peter slanted his head curiously. "You've got something to show me?" He couldn't help the hint of excitement in his tone. He liked surprises.

 

"Yeah, son." Toomes had closed the door to Peter's new room before coming downstairs, so there was no chance of his son peeking and spoiling the surprise. Guiding Peter into the bathroom, he retrieved the first aid kit. "Show me where you're hurt."

 

Unable to show the wound without taking off his shirt, Peter gingerly tugged the material over his head, wincing as the arm of the shirt stuck to the wound before tearing away. "Ooooow!" He hissed softly and carefully turned so Toomes could see the burn.

 

Toomes narrowed his eyes in worry at the sight and began to quickly and carefully treat the burn. "If it doesn't look any better tomorrow, when the collar's back off, I'm going to ask Tony Stark about doctors with experience in treating people with special abilities."

 

Peter nodded. "Yessir..." he said softly. "I can let you know in the morning, if you want..." he said. He figured he'd likely be all healed by morning, even if his dad left the collar on through dinner (so he could feel the consequences of his actions for more than a few seconds). But it was good to know that his father would be on top of things if he wasn't.

 

"I do want," Toomes answered firmly. He finished treating the burn and then pulled Peter into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered in his son's ear.

 

Peter hugged back tightly. "I'm sorry I scared you...." He knew he had scared the older man. He'd scared his aunt and Tony, so there was no way he hadn't scared Toomes.

 

Toomes kissed his son's head. "I know. I forgive you, son. You're still getting a spanking...but I do forgive you."

 

Peter smiled at that. "Thanks, daddy... I deserve it..." He sighed, giving a chagrined look to his father. "Am I getting it before dinner?" he asked quietly.

 

"Yeah, kid. We'll get it out of the way." Toomes held on for a few more moments and then helped Peter to stand. "And I can show you your surprise, too." He helped his son back on with his shirt and then led Peter to the room. Arm wrapped around his son's shoulder, he opened the door to his son's new bedroom.

 

Peter blinked as the door was opened and he could see inside. The bedroom had obviously been decorated with him in mind. "...You...you made me a room?" he asked, his eyes wide and his voice hesitant, as if afraid it was a dream.

 

"I wanted you to be able to stay over if you ever wanted to...I wanted you, my son, to have your own room here." Hugging Peter a bit tighter, Toomes asked softly, "Do you like it?" He'd checked with everyone who knew his son, so he could decorate the room exactly how Peter would want it.

 

"It's perfect!" Peter crowed, turning and throwing his arms around Toomes and just holding on. "That's what Aunt May meant when she said see you tomorrow night! I couldn't figure out what she was talking about, but she knew about this, didn't she?" Peter laughed happily.

 

Toomes hugged his son tightly, careful not to put any pressure on the burn. "I thought she might object if I didn't tell her and just kidnapped you." Stroking his son's hair, he added, "I know you're living with her...but I want you around and close as much as possible."

 

Peter smiled at that and just snuggled closer. "Aunt May is great," he said quietly. "...But sometimes I need to be near you...to talk and stuff..." he admitted. "She was talking about maybe starting to date again...told me on the nights she was on her dates, I should plan to stay the night with Ned or something. She had a funny look in her eye, though; I think she was setting me up to stay here at least once a week..." He laughed again.

 

"I've got no problem with that. No problem with you staying more than one night a week." Still keeping a tight hold of his son, Toomes led him into the room. On the table next to the bed, he'd placed the collar...that was now really more of a wristband, so it wouldn't be so obvious when other people were around.

 

Peter looked around the room, still wide-eyed and all smiles. The smile faltered only a little bit when he saw the collar, but it didn't disappear. Peter picked up the collar and snapped it around his wrist, leaning into his father as he felt the sudden drain of his abilities being blocked. "I didn't mean to be bad and take chances. Everything just happened so fast..." he said quietly, snuggling into Toomes.

 

Toomes wrapped his arm around Peter to support him, making sure the door was closed, and kissed his son's head. "You weren't 'bad', son," he said softly. "But you shouldn't be taking chances. As was proved today, you can still be hurt." He held Peter a bit more, letting the contact with his son calm that fear, and then guided Peter over to the bed. Taking a seat, he moved his son over his lap.

 

Peter relaxed at the reassurance that he wasn't 'bad', easily moving to the bed when his father guided him there and reaching down to hold onto Toomes' leg once he was over his father's knee. "Yessir..." he said softly.

 

Toomes gently rubbed his son's back. "I love you, kid. I want you with me for a good long time yet." He tugged Peter's pants and underwear down and then lifted his hand, bringing it down in the first firm swat that he then repeated.

 

Peter couldn't stop the whimper that escaped. Even if his father wasn't swatting as hard as he could, it still stung badly. The knowledge that he was in this position because he'd done something that could take him away from his family? That scared him. Especially knowing that his powers and healing abilities _could_ be drained and leave him vulnerable. "I'm sorry, daddy...I don't wanna be taken from you..." Peter sniffled, beginning to shift almost immediately.

 

"I know, kid, but you've got to stop thinking your abilities make you invincible." Toomes continued the firm swats down to Peter's thighs before starting over from the top again. "I'd never ask you to stop. I know how important doing this is to you. But staying safe? _That_ , I expect you to do."

 

"Yessir!" Peter sniffled again, his shifting becoming a bit more vigorous as his father started over. He hadn't had to be in this position too many times since the first night his father had blistered his bottom. But it never got any easier to handle. The vulnerability, the pain, the shame that he'd done something to deserve being spanked...it was all uncomfortable and not wanted at all. He really did try to be careful...most of the time. It was just sometimes, things went so fast, he, "...Stopped thinking and just started acting...." He let out a tiny choked sound as he tried to keep from crying.

 

Toomes tightened his hold on his son as Peter began shifting a bit more vigorously. He completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I don't want to lose you, son. I only just got you. It's thanks to you I'm _here_. That I can be with you and Liz, instead of being a father locked away with no access to his children. I'm not going to let you get taken from me."

 

"I'm sorry, daddy! _I'm sorry_!" Peter began to cry vocally, not quite sobs- not that loud anyway- but hard enough that it couldn't be denied that he was crying. He squirmed frantically at the harder, faster swats- only his father's firm grip keeping him safely in place- and then just slumped over his father's knee. "Don't wanna be taken from you...so sorry, daddy....wanna be good...not scare you...." he choked out in between tears. He was completely repentant; it never even occurred to him to try and defend his actions. They were wrong and he knew it.

 

Toomes brought the spanking to a stop and wasted no time in replacing Peter's clothing and then moving his son so he was sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him and just cuddling. "I love you," he said again. "I can't lose you, kid."

 

Peter snuggled as close as he was able, wincing at the ache in his bottom but not complaining. "I love you too, daddy..." he said softly. "I don't wanna be lost....I... I'm scared that the burn won't heal. What if they found a way to hurt me? What if they found a way to hurt the others?" He didn't say that he'd have to stop being Spider Man, although he was sure that's what his Aunt May would want and he was nearly as sure that's what his father would want as well, even if the older man was agreeable to him being a super-hero if he didn't take chances. If they found a way to hurt him, maybe he'd have to give it up. At least until he was older and less likely to make stupid decisions on the fly.

 

Toomes tightened his arms around his son. "If the burn isn't gone, or at least much better, by tomorrow, I'll arrange for a doctor to take a look. As for if there are other weapons able to hurt you and the others...I'm going to look at the weapons with Tony. See if there's a way of tying a better protective shield into your suit. Make it even more durable."

 

Peter snuggled closer, calming down with his father's affection and with the words. "Thank you, daddy..." he whispered. "...I know I'll be safe if you're taking care of me..." he added, before leaning up and kissing Toomes on the cheek. Sniffling again and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand, Peter snuggled close yet again, pressing his face against his father's chest.

 

Tightening his arms, Toomes gently stroked over Peter's hair and back. "I'll _always_ take care of you, kid," he whispered. "No matter what happens. I'm your dad now. You're my son."

 

"Love you, daddy..." Peter whispered, fighting a yawn. He was always tired after a deserved spanking; partly because of the high emotion, partly because his spidey-abilities were dormant and not giving him his usual energy (and he tended to get less sleep than he probably should, he knew, so without the abilities, the lack of sleep caught up to him). "You ready to eat dinner?" he asked quietly, still fighting a yawn.

 

Toomes kissed his son's head again and then took Peter's wrist so he could carefully unfasten the collar. If Peter wasn't still hurt, he would have left it in place, so his son would continue to feel the effects of the spanking through dinner. But he just wanted to see the burn gone. "Yeah, kid."

 

Peter's energy level picked up nearly immediately once the bracelet was gone, but Peter knew his father had seen the two near yawns and would likely insist on an early bed-time. Not only for Peter's well-being, but because Peter had got off a bit easily from him removing the bracelet earlier than he normally would. "What time do I need to go to bed tonight, daddy?" he asked deferentially, as he carefully stood and waited for his father to lead the way to the dinner table.

 

"We'll say nine." Standing, Toomes wrapped his arm around Peter's waist to steer him out of the room. "I'll sit in with you until you fall asleep." Because it made him _very_ happy for his son to sleep over and this first time felt a bit special.

 

"Okay, daddy.... I finished all my homework, so I don't have to do anything but be with you and mom and Liz after dinner..." Peter said with a happy lilt in his tone. He continued to lean on his father, just enjoying the closeness and the affection.

 

Toomes smiled. "I know that makes me very happy." Kissing Peter's cheek, he led his son to the dining room, joining his wife and daughter.

 

Peter glanced down at his spot at the table, noting that Liz had placed a fluffy pillow down for him. Blushing faintly, he shook his head. "Thanks, sis!" He smiled and sat down as carefully as if his bottom still hurt. No need to make her wonder about why he wasn't at least a little sore after being spanked. He smiled at Doris and then at his father. "The room is so awesome...Thanks for...for wanting me..." He swallowed hard, blinking back tears of happiness.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
